Healing comparison
Introduction This is a comparison of most (if not all) healing spells of the four different healing classes. There are both values available for spells with and without talents. Each section is ended by a list of top healing spells in different categories. Explanation of values ;Spell :The name of the healing spell. ;Healing :The average amount of healing done by the healing spell. ;Mana :The mana cost of the spell ;Cast time :The amount of time it takes to cast a spell. ;Duration :The duration of Heal over Time type spells or a conservative guess for spells with multiple charges. ;Scaling :The percentage of bonus healing effects from gear the healing spell receives. See Spell power coefficient for a full list. ;HPS :Healing per second; the amount of healing the spell does over a period of one second. ;HPM :Healing per mana; the amount of healing this spell does per point of mana spent. ;+x HPS :The healing per second when you have a total of x bonus healing from gear and/or buffs. ;+x HPM :The healing per mana when you have a total of x bonus healing from gear and/or buffs. ;SPS :Scaling per second; a value that says something about how well the HPS of the spell improves with bonus healing effects. a value of 100% means that 3.5 bonus healing increases the HPS by 1. ;+H/HPM :Bonus healing per HPM; the amount of bonus healing needed in order to increase the HPM of the spell by 1. Assumptions *Healing spells that heal the entire group, heal an average of 3 wounded units. *The healers have 300 intellect, 300 spirit and 5% base crit chance with spells. (edit: This assumption may result in bias because Paladin and Shaman healers have little use for Spirit and the spell crit chance of Paladin Healers is normally much higher.) *A bonus of 5% critical strike chance to healing spells results in an average of 2.5% more healing done. Without talents Priest Druid Shaman Paladin Conclusions Top HPS spells: # Tranquility # Binding Heal # Prayer of Healing # Holy Light Top HPM spells: # Healing Stream Totem # Tranquility # Lifebloom (single cast) # Lifebloom (stacked) Top HPS scaling spells: # Binding Heal # Chain Heal Top HPM scaling spells: # Healing Stream Totem # Lifebloom (stacked) # Lifebloom (single cast) # Flash of Light # Chain Heal With Talents Priest List of considered talents *Improved Renew: +15% Healing for Renew *Holy Specialization: +5% Crit for Greater Heal, Flash Heal, Prayer of Healing, Binding Heal, Holy Nova, Circle of Healing *Divine Fury: -0.5 seconds Cast time for Greater Heal *Improved Healing: -15% Mana for Greater Heal *Healing Prayers: -20% Mana for Prayer of Healing, Prayer of Mending *Spiritual guidance: +79 Healing for all spells *Spiritual Healing: +10% Healing for all spells except Power Word: Shield *Holy Concentration: -6% Mana for Greater Heal, Flash Heal, Binding Heal *Empowered Healing: +20% Scaling for Greater Heal, Binding Heal; +10% Scaling for Flash Heal *Improved Power Word: Shield: +15% Healing for Power Word: Shield Druid Caster Form List of considered talents *Naturalist: -0.5 seconds Cast time for Healing Touch *Tranquil Spirit: -10% Mana for Healing Touch, Tranquility *Improved Rejuvenation: +15% Healing for Rejuvenation *Gift of Nature: +10% Healing for all spells *Empowered Touch: +20% Scaling for Healing Touch *Improved Regrowth: +50% Crit for Regrowth *Natural Perfection: +3% Crit for Healing Touch, Regrowth, Swiftmend *Empowered Rejuvenation: +16% Scaling for Rejuvenation, Swiftmend (Rejuvenation); +14% Scaling for Regrowth, Swiftmend (Regrowth); +10% Scaling for Lifebloom (single cast); +31.2% Scaling for Lifebloom (stacked) Todo: Add a similar table that removes Empowered Rejuvenation, but adds Moonglow (-9% mana to HT, Rejuv, Regrowth) and Lunar Guidance (25% of Int is added to +Heal) Tree of Life Form List of considered talents *All talents of Caster Form *Tree of Life: -20% Mana for all spells; +86 Healing for all spells Shaman List of considered talents *Improved Healing Wave: -0.5 second Cast time for Healing Wave *Tidal Focus: -5% Mana for Healing Wave, Lesser Healing Wave, Chain Heal, Earth Shield *Totemic Focus: -25% Mana for Healing Stream Totem *Restorative Totems: +25% Healing for Healing Stream Totem *Tidal Mastery: +5% Crit for Healing Wave, Lesser Healing Wave, Chain Heal *Healing Way: +9% (average) Healing for Healing Wave *Purification: +10% Healing for Healing Wave, Lesser Healing Wave, Chain Heal, Earth Shield *Nature's Blessing: +90 Healing for Healing Wave, Lesser Healing Wave, Chain Heal, Earth Shield *Improved Chain Heal: +20% Healing for Chain Heal Paladin List of considered talents *Healing Light: +12% Healing for Holy Light, Flash of Light *Illumination: -9.6% Mana for Holy Light; -6% Mana for Flash of Light *Sanctified Light: +6% Crit for Holy Light *Holy Power: +5% Crit for all spells *Light's Grace: -0.25 seconds (average) Cast time for Holy Light *Holy Guidance: +116 Healing for all spells Conclusions *Top HPS spells *#Tranquility *#Binding Heal *#Prayer of Healing *#Holy Light *Top HPM spells *#Healing Stream Totem *#Lightwell *#Tranquility *#Lifebloom (stacked) - Tree of Life *#Lifebloom (single cast) - Tree of Life *Top HPS scaling spells *#Binding Heal *#Swiftmend (rejuvenation) *#Chain Heal *#Swiftmend (regrowth) *#Greater Heal *Top HPM scaling spells *#Healing Stream Totem *#Lifebloom *#Earth Shield *#Rejuvenation *#Flash of Light *Note: The author only counts one jump of Prayer Of Mending, ProM can jump up to five times. Seems inconsistent compared to Shaman's chain heal where it is given credit for three. See also *Spell power coefficient *Spell damage comparison External links *Excel sheet with all this data: Theorycraft - Healing at demerlevedes.de. Category:Guides Category:Formulas and game mechanics